Jaeter
Jaeter and it's three Moons is the setting of Jaeter's Protectors RP. *Harvest *Akara *Scion |satellites= None Currently |gravity= 1g |diameter= 7000 mi |daylength= 24 hours |yearlength= 365 days |class=6 |terrain= *Continental *Oceanic *Islands |atmosphere= Livable |continents= *Auvrix *Edruth *Kurthra *Eibesh |climate= *Summers - 80-100F *Winters - 0-25F *Fall and Spring - 25-80F |adjective=Jaeter |population= 900k |species= *Human *Sangheili *Kig Yar *Jiralhanae *Yanme *Unggoy |societal approximation=Democratic |government=Colonial Democracy |region=Border Region |sector=Outer Worlds |system= Omega Horseshoe |interest= |language= *English *Sangheili |cities= *Seyerton (Capital) *Vlosa |imports=Nothing |exports=Nothing |affiliation=Disputed }} History 1st Colonization Jaeter was Colonized at the start of the Human Covenant War. The first batch of Colonists arrived and set up their town, Seyerton. It was given enough supplies so the group can be self sustaining for years. When word spread around Human space, all colonization of Jaeter was halted. The planet was cut off and no message reached it. Majority of the colonists managed to survive without help from the UEG when they were cut off for the entire war. Covenant Landing The Covenant did not arrive to Jaeter until five years before the end of the Human Covenant War. A Forerunner map lead the Covenant to the planet. A small group of four ships were sent there by a Prophet. This group called them selves the Prophet's Will at the end of the War to continue what the Prophets wanted. Only continent on Jaeter to receive glassing was Kuthra. The Human colonists managed to evade the Covenant because their colony was small and the lack of structures that gave them away. There were small factions of the Covenant, around thirty or so of various species that landed on Jaeter that were considered Heretics. They were never found because of the Great Schism. 2nd Colonization Post War is when the 2nd Colonization started and Jaeter became disputed territory between the Sangheilies and Humans. Humans, alien refugees on Earth and all over came to Jaeter. The core population from the 1st colonization greeted the new arrivals. A lot of the new arrivals did not like the former Covenant species now on the planet but the population had to get along to build up. Disputed Territory With the influx of all species, the Sangheili Alliance and UEG have called Jaeter their colony. Neither side risking to start a war for the colony. For the time, Jaeter is a disputed Colony on the edge of Human Sangheili Space, which ever way the Civies want to go, the governments might have to accept their choice. Cities Seyerton The Capital and first city of Jaeter. It was named after the first leader, McKenzie Seyer. The city lacks a space elevator and it also goes against the city layout for a space elevator. So if the UEG would want a space elevator on Jaeter, they would need to build it somewhere else. The city has a mix of Covenant and Human architecture. About half the city is a mixed population and the other half has two sections separated for the former Covies and Humans that can not get along. Signs of tension are still there near the segregated areas. Vlosa The second city that is being built. Not that far from Seyerton. It keeps the mixed theme of Human and Covenant architecture. Militia On top of the strange factor of the planet, the Militia is a mix. Every species has been able to fight in the Militia to defend their new home. A lot of the members are former military from the Covenant and UNSC, but there has been fresh recruits with no prior fighting experience to take up arms and help protect their planet. Enviroment Forerunners Category:Planet Category:Marv242